


Prettiest Eyes

by tobiosbae



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU?, Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone agrees, M/M, Other, Steve Has Pretty Eyes, Stony-Implied, Yearbook, You might have to squint to see the STONY romance, seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows it. You know it, and I know it. Steven Grant Rogers has the prettiest eyes you have ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prettiest Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> *Apologies for grammar errors

They all had voted; Steve Rogers won by a landslide. No one in their Senior class was shocked by the results. Everyone knew Steve would win--there would have been an uproar if he hadn't won. 

Because, he really does have the prettiest eyes you've ever seen.

His eyes were the color of a cloudless sky--no, maybe more like baby blue, or azure, possibly a celeste shade. None of his friends were able to pinpoint the exact color of Steve's eyes, but they tried to. Steve would huff and say that his eyes were blue, but his friends would counter that he's downgrading his eye color if he thinks that his eyes are _just_ a blue color. No, Steve's eyes were an exotic shade of blue that it made a person shiver when his eyes landed directly on them.

Granted, there were people with blue eyes just like Steve, but it wasn't the same. Thor's eye color was a softer shade of blue than Steve's intensive blue eyes. Clint's eye color didn't really count because his eyes weren't a solid blue but a blue-gray color; an icy glare from him made people pee themselves involuntarily. Clint always got an amusing smile from it. 

The rest of Steve's friends didn't have blue eyes but an array of different shades of brown or a different color all together. Natasha has light hazel-green eyes that look stunning with her fair skin and fiery red hair. Bruce has honey brown eyes which go with his serene personality and hides his ever-present anger very well. Tony has dark chestnut brown eyes which are quite literally the windows to how he feels. (His eyes are that expressive.) Loki has intense hazel-green eyes that match his mischievous personality. Sam has nut brown eyes that he finds to be boring because,"They're just brown!" Bucky has light brown eyes which he's alright with because,"These eyes gain the attention of the ladies." Pepper has hazel-blue eyes that helped distract people from looking at her embarrassing freckles, but her friends all have told her that her freckles are cute. Rhodey has coffee brown eyes that always seem to flicker with amusement.

All their eyes are unique and tell something about themselves, but it's Steve's eye color that they all adore, even Loki finds Steve's eye color to be quite pleasing. Steve never understands why his eye color is favored among the group, but he just rolls with it. When he asks why he gets various answers. 

"A perfect spring day." Bruce would happily say; Pepper and Rhodey agree wholeheartedly.

"The sincerity you reflect which the eye color just magnifies." Natasha would say with Clint and Bucky nodding along.

"Your eye color changes with your mood, and everyone can easily know how your feeling like Tony's which take a while to decipher even though it is possible to read his eyes as well." Sam would comment.

"Reminds me of a clear blue lake. " Thor would say offhandedly.

"A light at the end of a dark tunnel." Loki would eerily say.

It was Tony's answer that would always get Steve because it was always the same phrase Tony would say. "Your eyes are just so, just so Steve that I couldn't even imagine you with a different eye color because it would be so un-Steve like."

Steve would just laugh and, happily smile at his friends comments about his eye color. So, when it was time for a close-up picture of his face to gain a picture of his eyes it wasn't unforeseen, and when people opened up the yearbook they'd see Steve's eyes under the category 'PRETTIEST EYES'. 

No one complained, argued, or denied the category Steve was categorized in.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, my eye descriptions stink! XD


End file.
